kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Medusa PhorcysKin
Medusa PhorcysKin is a minor character in the KH Unlimited Fanfiction Saga and a former friend to Heracles Son of Zeus. The loneliest and youngest of the three Gorgons, Medusa was once smitten by the young Hercules during their teenage years but was unable to interact much with him due to the curse placed upon her years before. Story Before Birth of A New Era In the ancient times, Medusa was born as the youngest daughter to the Primordial Sea God Phorcys and a mortal sorceress Ceto. Unlike her elder siblings who inherited the monstrous characteristics of their godly father, Medusa was a beautiful mortal maiden with the inheritance of her mother. So beautiful was she that every sea spirit and human prince tried to gain her hand in marriage. Unfortunately, Hades, Lord of the Underworld, got involved when he tried to break up the suitors due to their rivalry causing many bloody conflicts and flooding the Gates of Death with too many souls. Although Medusa was grateful to the Undead Lord for helping her, he did not return that kindness in full. In fact, he was furious at her for allowing her beauty to end up overfilling his palace waist deep in souls. So, he decided that since her human beauty was the cause of the trouble, she would no longer be able to keep it, dragging the goddess Athena into the mix by lying to her that Medusa was in love with Poseidon, Olympian God of the Oceans, hoping that with Athena's fury at a mere mortal interefering with the live of her beloved uncle, Medusa would suffer the consequences and pay for her meddling. Sure enough, Athena bought Hades' wicked trick and angrily turned Medusa into the spitting image of her elder sisters, Stheno and Euryale, by replacing the maiden's hair with a nest of writhing snakes, her pearly white teeth with sharp fangs, and her peach-colored skin with green scales. Then a second curse was applied to Medusa by the misguided Athena: that her eyes would forever glow in the prescence of mortals and shoot a beam of transfiguration magic at them if they so ever looked into her eyes, turning them to stone and sending their soul to the Underworld for all eternity. Frightened at what she had become, Medusa tried to convince Athena that Hades had lied to her and that she was sorry for what she had done before, but the Goddess of Wisdom had been infected with the Sin of Unrighteous Hate by the Dread Lord so as to make her unreasonable and she instead banished her and her elder siblings to the Realm of Darkness with the rest of the monsters of the land. Tragically, Medusa agreed and she gathered her siblings; Stheno, Euryale, and the Gray Ones, told them about what she had become and what they would have to do from then on, and left together to spend all of eternity in the Underworld as servants of Hades. Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Category:Hades' Army Category:Earthbenders Category:Magic Users Category:Witches Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains